


Why Robert Hides

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Childhood Trauma, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert is stuck in the middle of a nightmare he's been having accidents and fears it could be serious.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Accidents Happen.

Robert scrabbled trough his pockets desperately searching for his keys he was desperate and crossed and uncrossed his legs as he finally dug out his keys and unlocked the door to the Mill and rushed upstairs slamming the bathroom door in his wake fighting with his zip he managed to finally relieve himself letting out a pain filled moan as the urine streamed out he had been holding it since the start of the last meeting and then had driven home through rush hour traffic trying not to wet himself.

"Rob you home babe why's the front door open love?" Aaron called from downstairs and Robert winced as his stream slowed to a trickle then stopped and tucking himself away he flushed the loo then washed his hands and left the bathroom heading back downstairs Aaron was standing in the kitchen and had a look of worry on his face.

"Needed the loo had too much coffee was about to wet myself sorry." Robert said blushing and Aaron sighed it wasn't the first time that Robert had been in that particular predicament and he was glad that his husband had been spared the shame of having a accident he hadn't been so lucky the previous evening in the pub and Robert had even cried something he rarely did unless something really upset him, they had been sat at the bar and Robert was fidgeting around in his seat and Aaron looked at him and smirked

"What's up with you you got ants in your pants or summat?' he asked and Robert shook his head "No I need a piss but I can't move if I move I will leak it hurts Aaron it really hurts." Robert said and Aaron grimaced before helping Robert to stand and stumble to the mens he stood outside while Robert did what he needed to do but he heard soft sobbing coming from inside the bathroom and entered to find his husband slumped against the urinal still peeing but as he got closer Aaron realised that Robert had leaked into his jeans and that there was a wet patch on the crotch of his jeans.

"Oh baby it's ok I'm here now here let me help you is your zip stuck is that why you've had a accident?" he asked gently and Robert nodded "I've finished now i had to pee trough my jeans I'm so sorry." he sobbed and Aaron winced Robert had been having issues for a while now but true to form he refused to see the doctor preferring to suffer in silence.

Robert stepped back away from the urinal and Aaron saw the wetness catch the light and decided to just take his clearly upset husband home to bed and led him out through the back of the pub and down to the Mill.

"Rob I think you should make a appointment babe it might not be anything more than a infection which will mean pills for a week or so alright I can come with you if you want me to?." Aaron offered and Robert sighed then nodded it seemed that he was left with no choice something was wrong and the sooner they knew what the sooner they could get it sorted out.

Two weeks later

"How are things?." Dr Adams asked and Robert blushed it turned out that the reason he was peeing so much was that the nerves around his bladder were damaged in the car crash in October 2016 having been severely bruised from the seatbelt Robert had undergone surgery to try and repair the damage and he was now waiting to see if he could resume normal activity he had been very sore after the procedure and had no sex drive at all thanks to the painkillers he was on after the operation.

"Better than they were I only had one accident and that was on the way home from the hospital I forgot to go before we went home." Robert said and Aaron nodded he had reassured Robert that it didn't matter one bit and the car seat had recovered fine after Aaron scrubbed it.

"I won't be a moment Dr I need to use the bathroom." Robert said and Dr Adams smiled and Robert left the room returning moments later wiping his hands on his jeans and Aaron smiled softly seeing no evidence of a accident on his brave husband's jeans.


	2. Another Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is shopping when he needs the loo and the public toilets are out of order.

Robert wandered down the isles of the supermarket looking for the perfect chicken to roast he was just looking for the gravy when the urge to pee hit him and he began to search for the toilets then when he found them he saw a sign on the door saying out of order by this point he was getting desperate not that he wanted anyone to know he began to grab at his crotch and squirmed as he waited in the never ending checkout queue and eventually he gave up and leaving his trolley were it was approached customer services to ask if there were additional toilets to the ones that said out of order on them.

"Sadly we only have the one lot of toilets for public use there are some located outside of the store though in the carpark." the assistant said and Robert nodded before sprinting outside and over to the toilets but no luck they were locked...

by now Robert's need was becoming unbearable and he squeezed himself through the fabric of his jeans feeling a small squirt make its way into the fabric of his boxers and he squeezed harder praying that he could find somewhere to relieve himself soon then the thought struck him behind the toilet block there was enough room between it and the wall if he slipped down there no one would be any wiser.

as he hid himself in the gap between the wall and the building Robert reached down and unzipped his jeans pushing them and his boxers down and to one side he aimed at the wall and relaxed his tense muscles letting out a quiet moan of relief as his bladder began to empty and the pressure inside him began to reduce he didn't know how long he stood there soaking the wall with his never ending golden stream but it felt amazing to finally let it out he knew holding it in was a bad habit but it wasn't his fault that he did blame his father Jack for that.

pretty soon he was done and then the shame hit him and tears gathered in his eyes making them sting he hated what this made him do he was 33 years old for goodness sake not 3 years old like Seb Seb was meant to have accidents he was learning to use the potty accidents were a given.

tucking himself away Robert stepped out of the darkness behind the building and walked back into the shop and finished his task he hated what his father had done to him as a child to make him so afraid of going to the toilet when he needed to Jack had been a good father in the beginning but then Roberts mother had died and Jack had been forced to raise Robert as a single parent.

Robert was five the first time Jack interfered with him and made him do things he didn't understand things no child should be made to do.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds Robert alone at the scrapyard.

Robert looked up as the door of the cabin at the scrapyard opened and Aaron appeared putting down his pen Robert got up from his desk and pushed past Aaron and out of the door heading towards his car and his escape from everything he got the keys out of his pocket just as Aaron caught up with him and next thing Robert had passed out and collapsed into Aaron's arms Aaron could feel the heat radiating off Robert and pushed his sleeves up and that was when Roberts secret was exposed he had cut his arms and one of the cuts was deep and the skin around it was red and hot to the touch and Robert was sweating.

"It's going to be OK you're going to be alright come on I got you." Aaron said dragging Robert under the arms to his car and driving him to hospital as they waited for a nurse to fetch a wheelchair Aaron offered to phone Diane and let her know but Robert wouldn't let him.

"We need to get him into the chair." the nurse said and Aaron nodded and lifted Robert sitting him down in the wheelchair then following them as they headed into a side ward to wait for someone to come and check Robert over.

sometime later Robert was settled into bed and hooked up to a IV for fluids it turned out one of his cuts had become infected and he could've died if it wasn't for Aaron and his swift action of bringing him to the hospital when he did.

Aaron left Robert only for moments but when he got back he found Robert had gone and knew where he had gone he had headed for the lodge the last place anyone would think of looking for him.

Aaron knocked on the door and then pushed it open Robert was sat on the sofa arms crossed over his chest and covered in a sheen of cold clammy sweat he clearly wasn't well and Aaron watched him worry showing on his face.

"Wish you would let me take you back the nurse said you were really ill." He said and Robert shrugged 

"I'm doing OK still breathing at least." he said.


	4. As Time Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to let his memories of his father fade but is anything ever that simple?.

**Robert slept badly waking in the early hours of the morning tears streaming down his cheeks he had been dreaming about Jack and could feel Jacks hands all** **over him even after he had woken up and sat up shaking sweat had soaked through the shirt he wore to bed and he got out of bed heading into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his burning face he had a headache and after relieving himself went downstairs to find some painkillers and a glass of juice he had just settled down on the sofa to let the pills take effect when Aaron appeared looking concerned about him.**

**"Nightmare?." Aaron asked and Robert simply nodded and sighed "I didn't wake you did I?." he asked he knew he had been screaming because his throat was sore and his voice came out as nothing more than a painful sounding croak Aaron shook his head "Was awake anyway I was watching over you babe it sounded like a bad one was it about your Dad?." he asked and his heart went out to Robert when he nodded and then dissolved into tears Aaron sat down on the sofa beside his sobbing shaking husband and wrapped his arms around him pushing Robert's head down against his shoulder in the crook of his neck allowing Robert to sob harder Aaron rocked him in his arms and whispered softly in his ear trying to calm Robert down and stop him making himself sick from crying so much if anyone understood what Robert was going through it was Aaron he knew better than most what Robert was feeling and was the one who knew how best to help his suffering husband.**

**Robert soon fell asleep resting against Aaron who lifted him into his arms and carried him back upstairs to their bedroom and laid him down on his side of the bed tucking the duvet around Robert and himself and holding Robert close protecting him from anymore nightmares.**

**the next morning Aaron phoned Jimmy to let him know Robert was taking a mental health day and not to send him any work to his laptop and watched Robert sleep until he woke up at about 10.30am Aaron had also spoken to Adam and said he needed to take care of Robert and wouldn't be at the yard that day.**

**Robert sat up in alarm seeing the time then smiled when Aaron told him what he had told Jimmy that he was taking a mental health day and wouldn't be at work that day, "Thank you for doing that I really don't feel like dealing with work today I didn't sleep well last night again did I?." he asked Aaron and Aaron shook his head.**

**"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you I think I need to see someone to talk about what happened to me when I was little I want to see my Dad go down for what he's done (Jack is still alive) "I think that is a very brave thing to do and to say it is not easy to admit that you need help and I am so proud of you for saying that you do need help I mean you can talk to me too you know that right?." Aaron asked and he smiled softly when Robert nodded.**


	5. Oh Baby it's OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a nightmare and Aaron comforts him through it.

"NO DAD PLEASE STOP PLEASE I WILL BE GOOD I PROMISE." Robert yelled thrashing around in his sleep and kicked Aaron in the shin as he moved waking his husband who instinctively reached out and started trying to wake Robert suddenly Robert sat bolt upright breathing heavily with tears streaming down his cheeks and Aaron felt his heart break seeing the look of absolute terror on his husband's face.

"Hey you with me Rob just breathe for me babe it was just a dream." Aaron soothed and Robert swallowed hard and looked up into the concerned gaze of Aaron how could he still love him after everything Jack had done to him when he was little Robert got out of bed and left their bedroom and went into the bathroom using the excuse that he needed a wee and when he came back his face was clear of any emotion and Aaron was instantly more concerned as Robert got back into bed and pulled the covers up and over his head hiding himself in them like a child would do and Aaron lay down placing his right arm over the lump that was Robert and holding tight even when Robert tried to move away against the wall Aaron held onto him afraid to let him go knowing that if he did Robert would likely bang his head against the wall he'd taken to doing that recently and Aaron was worried that Robert had begun to self harm in other ways too since Jack had come back into his life.

"Hey come here you soft lad I'm not mad at you not one bit come on Rob it'll be OK we will get justice for you and for that little boy inside you."Aaron whispered and Robert lowered the duvet as if letting Aaron into his private world of pain that seeing his father again had done to him only Jack wasn't his father he had lost that right the night he had done what he did when Robert was only five years old.

Robert drifted back off to sleep sometime later safe in Aaron's arms breathing in the comforting scent of his husband the one person who really understood what had happened to him and believed what he said about Jack and his filthy habit of attacking his own son just for his own sick gratification.

when Robert woke up the next morning he found a note on his bedside locker from Aaron to tell him to take the day off and rest as he was looking like shit and Aaron was worried about him and wanted to try and help him feel better but Robert knew only one thing would help and that was Jack being sent down for what he did to him and Robert onew that meant he would have ro testify against his father but if that is what it took to get Jack out of his life then that is what he would do.

picking up his phone he called Diane to ask her if they could meet for a chat and Diane agreed she hadn't seen Robert much since Jack had come back and was missing her step son.

Diane knocked on the door of the Mill an hour later and Robert buzzed her in then opened the door to their flat and Diane gathered him into her arms kissing the side of his head like she always did when she stepped back she studied him closely and sighed seeing how thin and ill Robert looked and she wished she had noticed sooner that Jack coming back had caused such a decline in the health of her stepson.

"Oh Pet should you really be at home you look really poorly still but i guess that the medicine must be working if you can be at home?." Diane asked and Robert nodded he was feeling better but not 100% he had almost died after all it wasn't everyday that he got sick like he had been 

"I need to tell you something I don't want sympathy not yet can you wait till I have finished telling you before hugging me?." Robert asked and Diane nodded and Robert swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and began to speak.

When he had finished telling Diane Robert waited to hear what she had to say and was surprised when all she did was hug him tightly stroking his back as he cried for the small innocent boy that had been taken for granted and abused so badly by the one person meant to protect him from animals like that and vowed to stand by him through the case if it went to court which it was going to.

After Diane had gone Robert phoned Hotten Police and spoke to one of the detectives there and said he wanted to report a crime.

"My Name is Robert Jacob Sugden and I was raped at five years old by my father Jack Sugden." Robert said looking directly into the camera before telling his story for his statement and then when he left the room he saw Aaron waiting for him and he collapsed everything hitting him at once and Aaron simply held him and remained with him in hospital as he received treatment for his mini breakdown.

"You are so brave." Aaron said quietly watching Robert as he lay on the soft bed in A and E at Hotten General waiting to speak to someone from the crisis team about needing to go back onto his medication.


	6. Bravery knows no bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes to the stand and so does Aaron.

**The morning of the first day of Jack's trial dawned grey cold and rainy Aaron woke Robert with his usual cup of strong sweet tea and a couple of biscuits and then went to shower and get ready for court as he straightened his tie in the mirror and smiled as Robert appeared from the shower a towel round his waist and his hair damp Aaron looked at the scabs and scars littering his husbands arms and sighed seeing the plaster still covering the deepest one on the crook of his elbow the one that had almost killed him because it had got septic and caused a severe blood infection landing Robert in hospital on IV antibiotics and as near death as Aaron ever wanted to see him.**

**"You OK?." he asked quietly as Robert got dressed in his own suit and fixed his hair in its normal style.**

**"Not really been sick twice already my stomach's in knots what if they don't believe me?." Robert said his eyes stinging with tears.**

**"Oh Babe it will be fine I'm there they can't not believe you I mean look at you." he said softly wrapping his arms around Robert and holding him tightly.**

**When they** **arrived at court they found Chas, Cain, Zak, Belle, Sam, and many other Dingles waiting for them along with Andy and Victoria Diane had decided to stay at the pub and keep busy she didn't want to risk upsetting Robert further after their bust up at the weekend when she had upset him about what he was doing to his father Diane was almost acting as though she didn't believe Robert and she had even tried to make Andy not want to be there for his brother by trying to say that Robert was nothing more than a attention seeker but Andy refused to go along with Diane even though Katie had also tried to convince him that Robert was a liar and shouldn't be trusted.**

**Aaron looked into his brave husband's eyes when he was called to the stand and focused only on Robert as he gave his evidence to the court he spoke clearly and confidently knowing the more he told them the more the case would go in Roberts favour.**

**"I found him close to death from sepsis from the cuts he inflicted on himself after that thing over there started attacking him he was five years old the first time that his father if he can call himself a water attacked him and raped him Sorry Rob I know I promised not to repeat that word but it needs to be said." Aaron said and Robert nodded from where he was sat with Chas arm around him keeping him together.**

**"Come on lets get you home you look done in." Aaron said softly as Robert leant on him with more of his bodyweight the Jury had gone away to consider their verdict and everyone was heading home.**

**Robert was asleep leaning on Aaron's shoulder before they got back and Paddy helped to get him into the house and upstairs leaving Aaron to put his emotionally spent husband to bed.**

**"He's out like a light." Aaron said when he appeared back downstairs and Paddy nodded "Poor lad looked wiped out has he said anything more about the stomach cramps he had this morning?." he asked and Aaron shook his head "No he seems OK right now." he said and Paddy nodded Aaron listened out for any sign of life from upstairs and was on his feet when he heard the bathroom door slam shut that could only mean one thing Robert was awake and needed the loo he'd drunk several bottles of water that day after all and hadn't been to the loo before now.**

**Aaron darted upstairs and sighed seeing Robert's pyjama trousers in a heap in their doorway picking them up he took them downstairs and chucked them into the washing machine Chas heard the door close to the laundry room and came to find him.**

**"It's happened again I knew it might he wasn't well this morning and I could hear him moaning when I went upstairs just now he's in the bathroom." Aaron said and Chas nodded knowing what Aaron was trying to tell her without saying it in too many words.**

**Chas popped upstairs and checked on Robert who was just out of the shower wrapped in his dressing gown.**

**"Alright Rob?." she asked gently and Robert shook his head "I'm 33 I shouldn't be doing that anymore i thought it was over." Robert replied and Chas sighed.**


	7. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert starts having accidents again.

**Aaron looked up as the front door banged shut and then the door to the flat banged shut moments later and feet disappeared upstairs and the bathroom door slammed shut and the shower started up Aaron sighed and went to see if Robert was OK knocking on the closed bathroom door he opened it and slipped inside closing it behind him.**

**"What happened?." he called over the noise of the shower and sighed when Robert answered.**

**"Waited too long wet myself." Robert said and Aaron saw his clothes lying on the floor the underwear soaked around the crotch he sighed again and scooped up all of the clothes and put them onto the landing before stripping off himself and joining Robert in the shower picking up Roberts shower gel he squirted a decent amount on his hand and rubbed it across Robert's shoulders easing the tension.**

**"You** **aren't feeling good right now are you?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head he was feeling terrible his head was pounding and he just felt off in general.**

**"I really don't feel good at all I've got a bad headache and my stomach hurts." Robert said and Aaron sighed when they got out of the shower Aaron tucked Robert into bed once he was in his pajamas he was so tired Aaron could sense the exhaustion that Robert was suffering from he was pale and washed out.**

**Robert slept soundly that night without nightmares Aaron was glad.**


	8. Getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert slowly starts to get better with help from Aaron and the rest of the Dingles.

**Aaron was there for Robert as much as he could be he was worried about some of Roberts habits and tried to find a way to tell him so without hurting his feelings one evening Robert was home alone and Diane turned up and laid into him about Jack causing Robert to panic and have a accident which only angered Diane further and she started shouting at him which only upset him further, Aaron got home from work some hours after Diane had left and saw Robert's clothes in the washing machine but no sign of his husband he headed upstairs and saw the bathroom light was on he headed into that direction and knocked on the half open door.**

**"Rob you okay in there babe?." He called then pushed the door open.**

**Robert was in the bath eyes closed and pale he looked terrible and Aaron was worried.**

**"What happened sweetheart you look terrible?." Aaron asked and Robert opened his eyes not looking directly at Aaron and Aaron sighed so that was how he was going to play it then Aaron decided to leave the questions for now and just focus on helping Robert feel better he scooped up Roberts clothes from the floor and chucked them out onto the landing and then picked up Robert's wash cloth and dunked it into the warm water and began to wash his brave husbands face and neck removing all trace of his tears from his pale cheeks and just being that close was enough for Aaron and he kissed Robert softly on the mouth letting him know that he was loved and nothing had changed.**

**Robert looked deep into Aaron's eyes and saw nothing but love reflected back in them and sighed Aaron had been** **amazing and Robert decided that they could do with sometime away from everything and decided to book them a holiday once he was out of the bath.**

**A few hours later after a delicious dinner cooked by Aaron Robert was cured up sound asleep in bed he had booked them a two week holiday to Spain so that he could introduce Aaron to his grandmother Annie who lived out there, Aaron was looking forward to the holiday he hoped it would make some difference to his husband's recovery because Robert hadn't been the same since the court of appeal had tried to get his father's sentence reduced.**

**Aaron watched the luggage waiting for their suitcases to appear they both had the same sort of case silver plastic ones with blue tags Robert carried his messenger bag on his shoulder and Aaron had his black rucksack on one shoulder.**

**"Hello are you Mr Sugden Dingle?." a short balding man asked and Aaron nodded and they followed him outside to a waiting taxi Annie had insisted on paying for their transport from the airport and Robert had known better than to argue with her about it after all she was his mothers mother and she knew best after all he had lived with her for a year after he had left Emmerdale aged seventeen with no money to his name apart from his savings and his passport he'd found a job in a cafe soon after arriving and worked there during the week then on a local farm at weekends he was young and wanted to work at the time but now he was here on holiday Annie was aware that Robert hadn't been well but didn't know all the details yet.**

**Aaron thanked the taxi driver and they got out Annie was stood in the doorway watching them and walked out into the warm sunshine and gathered Robert into her arms kissing his cheeks and looked into his eyes "You're safe now." she said and then hugged Aaron.**

**Robert walked into the house and tears gathered in his eyes it was just as he remembered it being all those years ago when he had turned up with nothing but the clothes on his back and a terrible cold from sleeping in his car at the ferry port then driving through the night to get to Annie and safety.**

**"Oh Robbie it's OK your here now I'm going to look after you." Annie said wrapping her arms around Robert and holding him close again Aaron parked their suitcases in the corner for now along with their bags and headed into the kitchen to make tea he let Robert be held by Annie who he knew would help him.**


	9. Holiday Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally begins to relax and rest after the stress of the trial.

**09.30am Nerja Spain.**

**"Rob Robert you awake love I've bought you boys a cup of tea?." Annie called through their bedroom door which was shut and Robert rolled over getting up slowly he wandered over to the door and opened it smiling sleepily at his grandmother he was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt sparing his grandmother the embarrassment of seeing him naked he took the cups from her and kissed her cheek in thanks looking back over his shoulder he saw Aaron** **hadn't moved when they had gone to bed the night before Aaron had complained of a headache he'd had some painkillers and had fallen asleep almost straight away Robert hoped that he would feel better when he woke up.**

**"Thanks Gran we will be down for breakfast." Robert said and Annie nodded before leaving them to it she smiled as she headed back downstairs she liked having Robert to stay and Aaron was such a lovely man she had always known about Robert and had wished for him to find someone who could love him unconditionally and clearly he had found that with Aaron.**

**Robert placed the cups down onto his bedside cabinet and gently woke Aaron being mindful that he might still have a headache.**

**"There's a cuppa here for you and Annie's making breakfast for us hows your head feeling this morning any better?." Robert asked quietly as Aaron opened his eyes and saw the cups on the bedside cabinet next to Robert sitting up Aaron reached for his and took a grateful sip of the tea made exactly as he liked it.**

**Robert watched his sleepy husband and sighed e hoped this holiday would make some difference they had both been so stressed by everything that had happened recently and he also hoped to reconnect with himself while he was here he knew he hadn't been well at all recently and was determined to get well again or at least feel a bit better about life when they went home again in a couple of weeks.**

**Robert got dressed in soft blue shorts and a blue shirt that Aaron hadn't seen before and Aaron wore his customary black they finished their tea and headed downstairs for breakfast Annie had laid out all the regular continental breakfast items and Robert selected a few of the pastries he loved and so did Aaron sitting down at the table they helped themselves to juice then began to eat Annie was reading the paper and looked up hearing them sit down.**

**"Good morning boys I trust you slept well?." She asked winking at Robert who blushed and the tips of his ears turned pink he had hoped she wouldn't have heard them last night but evidently she had.**

**Aaron blushed and took a sip of his apple juice and the moment passed.**

**"So what do you want to do today we could go into the city?." Annie asked and Robert smiled he was insured to drive Annie's car a little blue Renault Clio and he knew she would want to go into town to the markets that day Annie always bought her fruit and veg from the market.**

**A couple of hours later they were walking up and down the stalls that lined the streets and were laden down with several bags already they had decided to leave the fruit and veg till last when they were heading back to the car.**


	10. Beach Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes Aaron to his favourite spot on the beach.

Aaron took most of the day to recover from the headache that he had but the next morning he was right as rain and Robert decided that they needed a day on the beach he drove and Aaron relaxed in the passenger seat looking out of the window as beautiful Spanish countryside sped by he couldn't believe that they were here in Spain and that the weather was so beautiful when they left Emmerdale it had been cold and wet and miserable but now Aaron was starting to see why Robert loved this area of Spain so much. Aaron glanced over at Robert as he flicked the indicator and pulled into the carpark of the beach Robert lowered his window and took a ticket from the machine and holding it in his teeth drove into a space as close to the ramp down onto the beach as he could get and parked up neatly Aaron smiled and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the lips and one on the cheek as he pulled back. "This was one of your best ideas yet bringing us here we needed this didn't we?." he said and Robert nodded he knew that they had been drifting apart for a while back home what with his fathers trial and such and his fall out with Diane as a result of his father being found guilty. "We deserve to be happy I deserve to be happy and if anyone cannot accept it then that is their problem I refuse to let what Diane said hurt me anymore I have you now and nothing else compares I don't want anyone else you are it for me and no one else matters only you." Robert said and Aaron swallowed hard against the tears he felt build in his eyes. Robert turned in his seat having unclipped his belt and wrapped his arms around Aaron holding him secure against his chest. "It's alright now I'm going to get through this I can do it because I have you by my side." he said rubbing soothing circles into Aaron's back when he felt tears on his shirt. "Sorry I didn't mean to." Aaron said quietly and Robert hushed him then they got out of the car and headed down onto the soft white sand and had a lovely few hours on the beach and even swam in the sea and Aaron even took his shirt off not caring about his scars as Robert had his own exposed to the sun and had no shame in people seeing them they were after all battle scars not something to be ashamed of it showed just how far they both had come since they first got back together.

Robert continued to improve as the days went on he smiled a lot more and was happy to do more outside of the house he even agreed to go to a Disney theme park which really pleased Aaron and even agreed to ride on one of the rollercoasters even if he did throw up afterwards and Aaron had to stop to make sure he was OK and got him some water and tissues and a soda to sip on slowly Robert soon recovered and managed to eat his bodyweight in McDonalds.

Aaron drove them home in the little black car that they had hired for the rest of their stay to save Annie not having a car and so that they could take day trips out to places they went to the caves and Robert got a souvenir coin made and Aaron took lots of pictures.


End file.
